


Swimming Laps Around My Heart (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [6]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I love Jackson pls I'm sorry I made him an asshole, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sports, Swim Club, Swim Team, Swimmer Jackson Wang, Swimmer Kim Mingyu, Swimmer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools, Swimming is a sport, jackson wang is a BULLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Wonwoo may hate water and has a fear of drowning but that doesn't mean he hates Mingyu, captain of the swim team.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Meanie Sports Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523873
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Swimming Laps Around My Heart (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii I've missed you all! 
> 
> these are some crazy times we are going through so i'm giving you all some more content!
> 
> important message at the end!

Swimming was Kim Mingyu’s life.

He lived and breathed water.

It was like he was born to be a swimmer his whole life.

Swimming wasn’t Jeon Wonwoo’s life.

But he did like to watch his longtime crush swim.

Wonwoo was afraid of water.

Plus, he didn’t know how to swim.

Hanging around the swimming pool without knowing how to swim was Wonwoo’s biggest mistake.

Having Mingyu there to save him was just pure luck.

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I sat in the cafeteria, eating my bowl of soup.

I watched as the college’s swim team walked in together, wearing the same sweats.

They were being loud, just like boys do.

Only one person caught my eye though.

Kim Mingyu.

The fastest swimmer on the team.

Fast enough to steal my heart.

I had always a crush on Mingyu ever since we were in middle school together. I always thought he was the coolest person I knew.

Even though the only time I spoke to him was once and it was when he thanked me for giving him a pencil in class when he asked.

Go me, right?

I know I don’t stand a chance so that’s why I don’t try.

I watched him look over at me, locking eyes with me.

Oh no. I’ve been caught.

I hurried and looked down, stirring my bowl of soup.

“Hey Won, what’s wrong?”

I looked up and saw it was my friend Minghao. He set down in front of me, pulling out his container.

I shook my head.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

I glanced at Mingyu again, this time he was talking to his friends.

Minghao looked over his shoulder before turning to me, a big smile on his face.

“Staring at your boyfriend huh?”

I felt my face heat up.

“He’s not my boyfriend Hao. In fact, he probably doesn’t even know who I am.”

Minghao shrugged, opening the container to his salad.

“I don’t know, Junhui says he’s talked about you before.”

I froze.

“He talks about me?”

Minghao smiled, nodding his head.

“Of course. Won, just because he doesn’t talk to you doesn’t mean he doesn’t know you. You’re very attractive, who wouldn’t talk about you. I bet he has the hots for you.”

He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I wish.”

He took a bite of his salad, looking at me.

“What are you doing after school?”

I shrugged.

“Nothing really. I was just going to head back to my dorm. Why?”

He smiled.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to swim practice with me. To watch Junhui and of course Mingyu. I know you don’t like going there alone.”

I felt my face heat up, but shook my head.

“I don’t know Hao. I don’t like going to the pool. I get too nervous and panic. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

He gave me a small smile.

“That’s okay Won, could you at least walk me there so I don’t have to walk alone?”

I nodded my head. “Of course.”

“Junhui will be sad you aren’t there.”

I rolled my eyes. “More like happy that you are going. At this point, one of you needs to confess to the other. It’s like watching a slow love story happen before my eyes.”

Minghao blushed, shaking his head.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about. Plus, Junhui doesn’t like me. I’m just his friend.”

“Whatever you say Hao.”

His face was still red.

“Speaking of Junhui, where is he?”

Minghao shrugged.

“He had to print something off for his class but he should be here soon.”

I nodded, looking over glancing at Mingyu.

I froze when I saw a certain someone coming our way.

“Hao,” I whispered. “Heads up.”

He glanced to where I was looking and looked at me.

The person walked up to us.

“Well, well, well, look who we have together. A couple of faggots.”

Minghao and I looked down, not looking at the person that voice belonged too.

They slammed their fist on the table, causing a loud bang.

Minghao and I jumped.

The cafeteria got quiet.

“I’m talking to you two.”

I looked over and saw Mingyu looking at me.

I looked up and locked eyes with the man behind that voice. The man that’s been torturing me ever since high school for no reason.

Jackson Wang.

He had a huge smirk on his face.

“W-What do you want Jackson?”

He sat next to me.

“Just want to chat with you two? Is that a problem?”

I sighed.

“Y-Yes. It is.”

He looked at me.

“What did you just say Jeon?”

Before I could respond, someone cut him off.

“Is there a problem here?”

It was Junhui.

Thank god.

Jackson shook his head, smiling at Junhui.

“Just chatting, no problem at all.” He wrapped his arm around me, squeezing my should tightly.

“Right guys?”

Minghao and I didn’t respond.

Junhui glared at him.

“I’d like for you to get your hand off my best friend and go somewhere else Wang.”

Jackson glared at him, letting me go and standing up.

“Whatever Jun, I don’t understand why you hang out with these pathetic losers anyways!”

Junhui rolled his eyes.

“It beats hanging out with a pig like you.”

Jackson glared at him.

“Whatever! It’s your lost! Hangout with the faggots! Don’t think I don’t know the one next to you likes you Jun! You better watch out. And Wonwoo, don’t think I don’t see you stare at Mingyu, drooling like the pathetic loser you are. You don’t stand a chance.”

I froze, looking over and seeing Mingyu looking at us now, raising up.

Junhui looked angry.

“Jackson, leave now or else I’ll tell coach about what you’re doing.”

Jackson glared at us one more time before walking away.

Junhui set down, looking at me, a soft look on his face.

“Hey Won, look at me.”

I looked up at him, feeling tears form in my eyes.

“He’s right. I don’t stand a chance. I’m a pathetic loser.”

Junhui shook his head.

“No, he’s not. Don’t believe him. You are not a pathetic loser. And neither are you Minghao. Jackson is probably gay himself and you two make him question his sexuality which is why he’s angry. Don’t worry, I’ll tell the coach.”

Minghao frowned.

“I thought you were just saying that to make him stop?”

Junhui shrugged, smiling.

“He deserves it.”

I bit my lip.

“Do you think Mingyu heard?”

Junhui shook his head.

“Probably not and if he did, I got your back. Always. Okay?”

I looked at Junhui, nodding my head.

I appreciated Jun.

He has always been here for me throughout the years. He’s always had my back.

“Okay.”

He smiled wide.

“Now, let’s not think of Jackson anymore. Won, did you bring me some soup too?”

I nodded, opening my backpack and pulling out a container for him.

He smiled wide, taking it and opening it.

“Ah, I love when you make me soup.”

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

“Sometimes I feel like that’s the only reason you are friends with me.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“You would be correct.”

I leaned over, flicking him in the forehead.

“Hey!” He pouted, grabbing his forehead.

Minghao laughed.

“You deserved that.”

Junhui looked at Minghao.

“Well, you could at least kiss it better. Since I did save you all.”

Minghao’s face heated up but he leaned in, kissing Junhui’s forehead.

He smiled wide.

“Much better.”

Junhui opened his container and started eating his soup.

I looked at Minghao whose face was red.

I smiled.

“So, will you guys be there to watch me practice tonight?”

I shook my head. “I won’t be but Minghao will. You know my fear over drowning is bad.”

Junhui nodded. “That sucks you won’t get to see my amazing skills and how I’m the fastest one there.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Trust me, I probably won’t be missing much.”

Junhui pouted but before he could say something, someone called his name.

“Junhui!”

We looked over, it was Mingyu.

“Come on!”

Junhui sighed. “I have to go but I’ll see you both later. Oh, and I’m taking this soup with me.”

We nodded as he got up and walked away.

I looked at Mingyu who was staring at me. He gave me a small smile before turning and walking out with the rest of the swim team.

I looked down, blushing slightly.

He noticed me.

And he smiled at me.

He was probably doing it to be nice.

After all, he knows I stare at him now.

“You know, I really hate Jackson.”

I looked at Minghao, nodding my head.

“Yeah, me too.”

\-----

Minghao and I left our last class, walking to where the universities pool was.

“Do you care if me and Junhui come over to your dorm after practice to hangout?”

I shrugged. “I don’t mind. Are you sure you don’t want to hang out with him on your own though? Just the two of you? Maybe you could talk about today.”

Minghao sighed, “I don’t know Won. Should I? Would it be too weird? What if he ends up making fun of me or doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?”

I frowned, stopping in front of the entrance door.

“He would never Minghao. I promise you, I think he feels the same way. And if it doesn’t work out, then you can definitely come over okay?”

Minghao smiled at me, nodding his head.

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll let you know how it goes yeah?”

I nodded, watching him walk inside.

I sighed, turning to walk away when I bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry!”

I looked and saw it was Mingyu.

I felt my heart start to speed up.

He smiled at me, shaking his head.

“It’s no big deal. Were you going to watch practice?”

He nodded towards the door.

I shook my head.

“N-No, I, um, can’t swim and have a fear of drowning so it’s hard for me to be near a pool.”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“That’s understandable. I wish you were staying though. Anyways, I got to head inside, I’ll see you around Wonwoo.”

He gave me one more smile and walked inside.

I felt my face heat up.

He talked to me.

And he knows my name.

And he wished I would stay.

I can’t believe it.

Mingyu finally noticed me.

\-----

I sat on the phone with Minghao who was telling me about his night with Junhui.

“ _So, I talked to him about what Jackson said and how it was true. I went into this whole spill over about how I liked him and I almost cried telling him Won_.”

I let out a chuckle.

“Well, what’d he say?”

“ _He said that he felt the same and always has. And now we are dating now!_ ”

I smiled wide.

“That’s great Hao! Really! I’m happy for you two.”

“ _Thank you Won. I couldn’t have done it without you_.”

I smiled.

“That reminds me, guess who I ran in to when I was leaving practice?”

“ _Who_?”

“Mingyu.”

“ _You’re joking! Did you talk to him_?”

“Yes, it was just small talk though. He said that he wishes I would stay for practice and he’ll see me later. He wants to see me Minghao. He doesn’t think I’m a loser.”

Minghao let out a squeal.

“ _I can’t believe it! I have to tell Junhui_!”

“Where is Jun?”

“ _He’s next to me, asleep. He’s going to be mad he missed out on all this gossip! I’m so happy Wonwoo, this means you have a chance._ ”

I smiled.

“I hope I do.”

\-----

I stood in the library, trying to reach up and grab a book from the top shelf.

I frowned, my fingers barely touching it.

I wanted to read this book so bad.

I tried to reach up again when I felt someone press up against me, leaning over and grabbing the book for me.

“Thank you, so much. How can I repay you?”

I turned around and saw it was Mingyu.

I felt my face heat up.

He smiled at me, handing me the book.

“It’s no big deal. You can repay me by inviting me over and making me some of that soup that you make for Junhui. He let me try it and it is very good.”

I didn’t know what to say, feeling my face get redder and redder by the minute.

Mingyu frowned.

“Unless that’s too weird then you can- “

I cut him off.

“No! No, it’s fine! I was just caught off guard! I can definitely make you some of my homemade soup.”

Mingyu smiled wide at me.

“Perfect. How does tonight sound?”

I nodded.

“Tonight, sounds fine. I will have it ready for you after practice.”

Mingyu nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you tonight Won.”

He turned and started walking away.

“W-Wait!”

Mingyu stopped, turning around.

“How will you know what dorm I’m in?”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry, I’ll ask Junhui.”

He gave me one more smile before turning and walking away.

I let out a sigh, staring at the book in my hands.

I can’t believe I have a date with Mingyu.

“Hey Jeon. What were you and Mingyu talking about? You two seemed pretty close.”

I looked up and saw Jackson, leaning up against the bookcase.

I frowned.

“W-We weren’t talking about anything important.”

Jackson chuckled, walking closer to me.

“You sure about that?”

I watched him, slowly nodding my head.

He smirked. “You better watch your back Jeon.”

I watched him walk away.

The words ‘watch your back’ echoing in my mind.

\-----

“I am going to kill Jackson.”

I quickly shook my head, grabbing Junhui’s arm to make him sit back down. We were in the cafeteria, having lunch when I told Minghao and Junhui what happened between me and Mingyu and Jackson.

“Don’t worry about it. It probably meant nothing and he probably said it just to get under my skin.”

Junhui shook his head.

“I’m getting tired of him making threats towards you. Regardless if he’s joking or not.”

I sighed.

“I know. But I don’t want to focus on that right now, I want to focus on the good thing about today and that is the fact that Mingyu is coming over and I’m cooking for him.”

Minghao smiled.

“I can’t believe you won him over with soup.”

Junhui shrugged.

“I could believe it. Honestly, tastes amazing.”

I smiled, thanking him.

I looked over and saw Mingyu walk in with his friends. He looked over at me, sending me a smile. I smiled, feeling my face heat up and looked away.

A thought ran across my mind.

“D-Do you guys think it’s weird he suddenly is talking to me? Do you think I’m being set up after what happened yesterday?”

Minghao frowned.

“Why would you think it’s weird?”

I shrugged. “Because he’s never made an effort to talk to me before.”

Junhui quickly shook his head.

“No! Don’t think that Wonwoo! He probably didn’t think you’d like him back! I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

I looked at Junhui confused.

“How can you be sure?”

He smiled.

“Just trust me okay?”

I sighed, nodding my head.

“Okay.”

I hope he was right.

\-----

I sat in my dorm, stirring the pot on my stove.

It should be almost done.

I heard a knock on my door.

I hurried and walked over, opening it up.

It was Mingyu.

His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead.

He smiled at me.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I took a quick shower before coming over. I didn’t want to smell like chlorine.”

I smiled. “It’s okay, come in. I just got done making the soup.”

He nodded, walking inside.

He closed the door behind him, taking his shoes off.

I walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and grabbing two bowls.

“So, do you dorm with someone?”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“Nope, I live alone. What about you?”

I turned and gave him his bowl and a spoon.

He took the bowl, smiling.

“I do live with someone. One of my friends Seungcheol.”

I sat across from him with my own bowl.

“That’s nice.”

He shrugged.

“Do you ever get lonely?”

I smiled, taking a bite of my soup.

“Not at all. It’s relaxing plus sometimes my friends come and see me.”

He nodded.

He took a sip of his soup.

He smiled wide.

“It’s very good Wonwoo. I’m glad I came over.”

I blushed. “Thank you.”

He smiled at me.

“You’re welcome. I always saw Junhui carrying around a container with him and I finally asked him about it. He told me you always make him soup and he let me try it. I’m glad he did.”

I felt my face heat up.

“Y-You’re too kind.”

I looked down, biting my lip.

“H-Hey Mingyu, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

I looked up at him.

“W-Why are you suddenly talking to me? You never have before and after what happened with Jackson the other day and how he said what he said...”

I stopped, looking down.

“I just don’t want you to feel like you need to talk to me because you feel bad.”

It was quiet.

I almost regretted telling him everything.

“Won, hey, look at me.”

I looked up and saw him looking at me.

He reached over and grabbed my hand.

“I am not hanging out with you because I feel bad. Won, I want to talk to you because I’m interested in you. You have always caught my eye. I just, never thought I had a chance.”

I looked at him surprised.

“You thought you never had a chance? I could be saying the same team. Mingyu, you are popular and very attractive. Plus, you’re athletic. You could have anyone you want. I’m just me.”

Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head.

“Wonwoo, that’s what makes you amazing. Because you are you. You’re smart, a great cook, very nice, and you’re very handsome. Who wouldn’t want you?”

I felt my face heat up.

“T-Then how come you only started talking to me now?”

“Well, what Jackson said gave me hope that you might be interested in me. So, I decided to talk to you. Do you remember when I asked you to borrow a pencil? It was hard enough to do that. When I saw you outside the building, I knew this was my chance.”

I smiled.

“It was hard to talk to you. I always get nervous around you.”

He chuckled.

“I guess we both made each other nervous then huh?”

I giggled, nodding my head.

“So?”

I looked at him.

“So?”

“I like you. You like me. What would you like to do?”

I blushed, looking at our hands that were intertwined together.

“I-I would like to take it slow. I want you to take me on a few dates before we make it official. If that’s okay with you of course!”

He chuckled, nodding his head.

“Of course, it’s okay with me. I’m fine doing whatever you want. I just want to make you feel happy.”

I smiled.

“You already do.”

\-----

I walked happily over to Junhui and Minghao who were sitting outside on the campus grass.

They looked at me, smiling.

“You seem to be in a good mood. Anything exciting happen last night?”

Junhui winked at me.

I blushed.

“W-We talked and we both confessed.”

Minghao let out a squeal.

“That’s good Wonwoo! So, are you guys dating?”

I shook my head.

“No, we are going to take it slow. He’s going to take me out on a few dates first.”

They nodded.

“Well I think that’s a good thing. I’m glad you guys are going to take it slow.”

I nodded, smiling.

“Me too.”

“See, I told you that he liked you. You just had to trust me.”

I rolled my eyes at Junhui.

“Whatever. How did you even know he liked me?”

Junhui smiled.

“I kind of guessed he did. He always talked about you and would ask if you are talking to anyone. He even asked if we were dating because you always made me soup. It was funny. Anyways, I took a guess and obviously I was correct.”

I smiled.

“For once, you were.”

“Hey! I’m always right.”

Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

I laughed as Junhui started pouting.

I looked at my phone and sighed.

“I’m going to go. I have to head to class. I’ll see you guys later yeah?”

They nodded.

“See you later.”

“Be careful!”

I nodded, walking towards the building. I walked inside, heading towards my classroom.

Someone grabbed my arm, dragging me into the bathroom.

I frowned.

“Hey, what are you- “

I looked and saw it was Jackson.

He smirked at me, shoving me up against the bathroom wall.

“Hey Jeon.”

I frowned.

“I need to get to class.”

I tried to step forward but he pushed me back against the wall.

“Not so fast Jeon. I want to have a little word with you.”

I felt nervous, watching Jackson look me up and down.

“You know, coach suspended me from competing in the competition. The one where I would be able to show off how fast I could swim. All because you and your little faggot friend don’t know how to take a joke.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t tell him anything.”

He chuckled, nodding his head.

“Oh, I know you didn’t. But your little friend Junhui did. You know, I didn’t know you needed your friends to fight your battles.”

I frowned.

“I-I’m sorry he told on you.”

He shook his head.

“Sorry is not going to cut it. Sorry isn’t going to help me swim again.”

He slammed his fist against the wall.

I jumped slightly, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

I felt his hand slowly caress my face.

“You know Jeon, you have such a pretty face. It’s such a shame I’m going to ruin that for you.”

I let out a sob, closing my eyes as I waited.

Waited for him to throw the first punch.

But it never came.

The bathroom door opened and I opened my eyes and looked.

It was Mingyu.

“What are you doing?”

He looked angry.

Jackson turned to look at him.

“I’m just teaching this little faggot here a lesson. He got me suspended from competing.”

Mingyu shook his head.

“Get away from him.”

Jackson looked at him confused.

“What?”

Mingyu looked at him, stepping forward towards us.

“I said, get away from him.”

Jackson looked at me and then at Mingyu.

“Or what?”

“I’ll tell coach and have you kicked off the team.”

Jackson glared at him.

“You wouldn’t.”

Mingyu cocked his head to the side.

“Trust me. I would.”

Jackson looked at me and then at Mingyu before backing away.

“Whatever. This isn’t over Jeon.”

He walked out of the bathroom leaving me and Mingyu alone.

Mingyu looked at me, a concern look on his face.

He walked over to me.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you too bad?”

I shook my head, grabbing Mingyu and pulling him in for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

“T-Thank you.”

“Of course. Don’t worry, I’m going to get him taken care of.”

I leaned back, looking up at him.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Positive. No one hurts my baby.”

I blushed, nodding my head.

“O-Okay.”

He smiled, caressing my face gently.

“Do you want to skip class and go cuddle?”

I bit my lip, thinking for a minute.

It would be nice to cuddle with him.

I smiled, nodding my head.

“I would love too.”

Mingyu and I walked back to my dorm hand in hand.

I loved every minute of it.

I unlocked the door to my dorm and we walked inside. We both took our shoes off and walked over to my room.

We walked inside and laid on the bed.

Mingyu brought me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

“You look so cute.”

I felt myself blush, shaking my head.

“Do you want to go on our first date tomorrow?”

I nodded, smiling.

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

I scooted forward, shoving my face into his neck.

“I can’t stay long because I still have practice tonight.”

I frowned, gripping his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“You could always come with me.”

I leaned back, looking up at him.

“I don’t know Mingyu.”

“Please. I want you there. Your friend will be there and so will Junhui. I’ll also be there to protect you. Plus, you’ll get to see me in a speedo.”

He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, feeling my face heat up.

“Will you be there to catch me just in case I fall?”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“Of course, I will.”

I sighed, nodding my head.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

He smiled wide.

“Really baby?”

“Of course. Just to see you.”

He smiled.

“I appreciate it.”

I smiled, snuggling back into his neck.

He’s going to be there so I’ll be okay.

Definitely.

\-----

I walked into the building with Mingyu.

I looked over and saw Minghao sitting on a small set of bleachers. Junhui sitting next to him already dressed in a red speedo and having a cap on his head. He also had a set of goggles on top of his head.

They looked over at me, a surprised look on their faces.

“I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back okay?”

I nodded my head, watching him walk away.

I walked over to where Minghao and Junhui were sitting. “Surprised to see you here Won.”

I nodded, glancing at the giant swimming pool.

So deep.

So empty.

“Me too. Mingyu somehow convinced me.”

Junhui smiled.

“Well I’m glad you are here. You get to see how fast I am. You’ll be amazed.”

I rolled my eyes, sitting next to Minghao.

“He’s lying, he’s really slow.”

Junhui pouted.

“You guys always pick on me.”

“It’s because we love you.”

“Whatever. All jokes aside, I got my eye on you Wonwoo. If you fall in, I’ll catch you. I promise.”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“Thank you Junhui.”

He nodded, walking over to his teammates.

I watched Mingyu walk out of the locker room.

I felt myself blush.

He was very well built.

“You’re drooling.”

I elbowed Minghao who was laughing.

Mingyu looked over at me, sending me a wink.

I smiled, watching him get in a circle with his teammates, surrounding their coach.

I didn’t see Jackson though.

Which I was kind of relieved.

I heard the coach blow the whistle and watched as Mingyu and a few of his teammates lined up along the pool.

Mingyu brought his goggles over his eyes and got ready.

The coach blew the whistle and they dived in.

They started doing breaststroke.

I watched as Mingyu moved down the pool, kicking off the wall and turning around.

He was moving very fast, his arms moving in front of him fast.

He did two more laps before they were done.

Mingyu got out of the pool, sitting down to take a break.

He looked over at me and I sent him a thumb up. He smiled wide.

Next up was Junhui and another group.

“They’re doing a butterfly stroke. Junhui’s really good at these.”

And he was.

The coach blew the whistle and he was off, moving his arms forward in a circle. He was very fast.

They continued doing different strokes throughout practice, each person doing at least three laps and completing all of them.

The coach blew the whistle.

“Alright team. Short break and will kick it back for one last thing.”

They all nodded, going to sit down.

The building door opened and in walked Jackson.

I froze, feeling Minghao grip my hand.

He looked over and saw me, confusion and anger in his eyes.

“What are you- “

“Wang! In my office now.”

Jackson looked at the coach and then at me. He glared before following the coach into his office.

Oh no.

Junhui walked over to us.

“I bet I know what that’s about.”

I looked at him.

“What is it about?”

“Mingyu told us what happened earlier so he told coach. He’s getting kicked off the team. Which he deserves.”

I bit my lip, looking nervously at the office.

“Hey Won, it’s okay. He won’t do anything to you.”

I looked at Junhui, nodding.

“Where’s Mingyu?”

“He went to the restroom really quick. He’ll be here.”

I nodded.

“So, what did you think of my skills? I’m the fastest right?”

I looked over at Junhui, rolling my eyes.

“I mean you are okay.”

He pouted.

“My pride is hurt.”

I laughed.

Minghao rolled his eyes.

“I think nothing can hurt your pride. You are too cocky about your skills baby.”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“You are correct.”

The door slammed open.

We jumped, watching Jackson storm out of the coach’s office. He looked angry and he was headed this way.

I stood up with Minghao and Junhui who stood in front of me.

“You little bitch!”

I flinched.

“Because of you I got kicked off the team! This was my life and you ruined it!”

He walked closer to Junhui, I backed up a bit.

Junhui pushed Jackson back.

“Stay back Wang. He didn’t do anything. You caused this on yourself.”

“Move Junhui. Stop defending this pathetic loser.”

Junhui glared at him.

“Make me.”

Jackson raised his hand up and punched Junhui.

Junhui fell.

Minghao let out a scream, running to Junhui who was on the ground.

I noticed he was bleeding.

Jackson stepped over him, walking closer to me.

I kept backing up, noticing that I was getting closer to the edge of the pool.

“You deserve to pay for what you did, you pathetic loser.”

“P-Please don’t.”

Jackson smirked.

“Too late.”

Jackson grabbed me by shirt and pushed me in.

It was like time slowed.

I watched Junhui lean forward, blood running down his face. He was screaming. Minghao was behind him.

I watched Jackson as I fell in, smirking with satisfaction. A few of his teammates grabbing him.

It felt like forever before I crashed through the water, slowly grasping at nothing. I felt myself slowly and slowly sinking to the bottom, screaming to nothing.

I felt myself becoming hopeless as I sank towards the bottom.

\-----

** Third Person P.O.V. **

Mingyu’s heart stopped as he watched Jackson push the love of his life into the water.

He was walking back from the bathroom when he saw it happen.

Jackson pushed him.

Mingyu reacted fast, running towards the pool and diving in.

He saw Wonwoo, slowly sinking towards the bottom.

He swum towards him, grabbing the boy’s body and bringing him up to the surface.

He reached the surface, pulling Wonwoo up.

He brought him to the edge where his teammates picked Wonwoo’s body up out of the water.

Mingyu quickly climbed out, going over to him.

“Won? Wonwoo? Baby?”

Wonwoo wasn’t opening his eyes.

Mingyu quickly begin performing CPR, pressing down on the boy’s chest.

Still nothing.

He gripped his nose and gave him mouth to mouth.

“Come on baby, wake up.”

Everyone stood around him. Quietly watching.

Minghao was sobbing, holding onto Junhui.

He pressed on his chest again, harder this time.

That’s when Wonwoo opened his eyes, coughing up water.

Mingyu almost cried.

“Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, tears filling in his eyes.

“M-Mingyu.”

Mingyu wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him close to him.

“We called an ambulance. They should be here any moment to check on you kid.”

Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu looked up at Jackson who was standing there quietly.

He let go of Wonwoo, standing up quickly.

“You son of a bitch!”

He attacked Jackson, throwing punches at him, knocking the boy down.

Minghao went over to Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around the shivering boy.

Some of Mingyu’s teammates had to pull him off Jackson.

He looked at him, anger in his eyes.

“You almost killed him you fucking asshole!”

Jackson looked at him, terrified.

“I-I didn’t know he couldn’t swim.”

Mingyu wanted to jump him again but they were stopping him from doing that.

“I don’t want to ever see you around him again! Understood?!”

Jackson nodded, getting up and running out of the building.

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo and sighed.

He almost lost his baby.

\-----

The ambulance came and checked Wonwoo out, making sure his breathing was okay and giving him a blanket.

Mingyu had taken him back to Wonwoo’s dorm, helping the boy change out of his wet clothes and getting him into bed.

Mingyu laid in bed with Wonwoo, holding him tightly.

“I’m so sorry Won. I should have been there to stop him from doing it. I should have been there right away.”

Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s not your fault. You and Junhui don’t need to blame yourselves for not stopping it. I’m here right now. I’m okay.”

Mingyu frowned. “I pushed you to go to swim practice. I shouldn’t have. It’s my fault.”

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, grabbing his face.

“It’s not Mingyu. I wanted to go. You saved me Mingyu and I’m here right now. That is all that matters okay?”

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, kissing it.

“I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Wonwoo smiled.

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

They looked at each other before slowly leaning in, their lips meeting in the middle.

They kissed slowly but passionately.

They both pulled away, looking at each other.

“Do you still want to go on a date tomorrow?”

“Of course, I do. I have to repay you for saving me.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

“And how do you plan to repay me?”

Wonwoo smirked, running his finger slowly down Mingyu’s arm.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Swimming was Kim Mingyu’s life.

But now, so was Jeon Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! my birthday is coming up, May 2nd, and I am turning 20 years old! For my birthday I decided to give you guys a surprise! I will be uploading 20 different stories all throughout the day! i figured i owe you guys that :)
> 
> so far i have 15 ideas! some are past request! a lot are for the ship meanie lol but if you guys would like to request anything you can! just tell me a brief plot summary of what you want and a ship! just comment below :)
> 
> i'll be updating more for you all soon <3
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
